ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' gets replaced by 'Toy Story 3' to become the highest-grossing animated movie of all-time
Fox's Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, based on the popular video game franchise, Sonic the Hedgeghog is already and officially replaced by Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3 at the worldwide box office as of August 15, 2010. A couple of weeks ago, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna made over Shrek 2 by grossing at least $920 million worldwide and quickly becoming the highest-grossing animated movie ever. But not anymore, because on August 15, 2010, Toy Story 3, the third and latest installment preceded by 1995's Toy Story and 1999's Toy Story 2, has already take over Shrek 2 and beaten Sonic X: Return to Soleanna with a total of $940 million, placing it nearly in the top ten for highest-grossing movies in the world. Sonic X is in 14th place. It also performs well in the US grossing $400 million, where is Shrek 2 still holding the record for highest-grossing animated movie in the US in the world, but can Toy Story 3 beat it to win both backs. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna only made $306 million domestically. However in the foreign box office, it was only one of the seventh highest-grossing foreign box office with $539 million, behind the highest-grossing film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs with $690 million, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna with $624 million and it's latest Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic with $598 million. Can Toy Story 3 also become the highest-grossing animated movie at the foreign box office? The latest installment of the Pixar animation also holds the title of Disney's fourth-most successful film in the company's history. The studio's current top three grossers are Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) at $1.07 billion, Alice in Wonderland (2010) at $1.02 billion, and Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End (2007) at $961 million. "The success of Toy Story is due to the tremendously creative and innovative team at Pixar, led by John Lasseter and Ed Catmull, and our incredible marketing and distribution teams around the world," Rich Ross, Chairman of The Walt Disney Studios, said in a statement. "In Toy Story 3, director Lee Unkrich, producer Darla Anderson and the incredible team at Pixar have given audiences a film that continued the rich storytelling and character building that have become synonymous with every Pixar release." The first Toy Story film was made in 1995, introducing its beloved characters such as Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Rex. A sequel was later made as follow-up in 1999. "Toy Story 3", which was rumored to be the last from the franchise, will be released in DVD on November 2. Also, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix became the first Sonic X feature length movie in 2007 and rounding up with two other films Sonic X: The Shadow Snow a year later and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic two years later. It was rumored that Sonic X: Return to Soleanna would be released on DVD between late 2010 or early 2011.